Level 14 Probation
by jyvonne13
Summary: After Cosmo's plan to send Wanda away so she won't have to face level 13 probation goes wrong, Wanda is sent to level 14 probation. What's worse is that her teacher is Mama Cosma! Can Wanda evade Mama Cosma's plan and make sure she passes probation?And how does Cosmo make it up to her in the end?
1. A Way To Make It Up To Her

**I just published a Fairly Odd Parents fic a few days ago that I actually wrote a long time ago but I was trying to think of a new story to write that didn't come from my massive collection of FOP stories that I wrote many years ago. I watched the episode "Where's Wanda?" and found that there were a lot of unanswered questions in it. Like how did Cosmo make Wanda leave? What happened when Wanda had to take Level 14 probation, especially with Mama Cosma because you know Mama Cosma would have planned something? This story answers all of those questions and more.**

 **But more than that, it gives me an excuse to write more Cosmo and Wanda fluff. The world needs more Cosmo and Wanda fluff in it. I hope you like this story. Leave a review and let me know what you think and I will be back soon with another Cosmo and Wanda story.**

Chapter 1:

A Way to Make It Up To Her

When Cosmo woke up Saturday morning, he rolled over expecting Wanda to be next to him as she always was. He intended to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her awake.

"Good morning snookie," he mumbled.

But where she was usually sleeping there was empty space. He opened his eyes and sure enough her place in their bed was empty and cold. Then he remembered and got sad again. Wanda had been gone for two weeks.

But just as the familiar wave of sadness washed over him, he remembered something. He hopped out of bed and flew over to the calendar on the other side of the room as fast as he could.

Today was the day! He had circled it in a bright red marker so he could make sure he wouldn't forget. Today was the day that Wanda finished with level 14 probation!

In his excitement he stumbled around the room trying to get dressed for the day. Two weeks ago, the two of them were supposed to have a probation hearing with Jorgen Von Strangle. If they didn't pass, they faced level 13 probation, a probation so horrible it was unspeakable. He and Wanda had been preparing for days and as their 9:00 appointment got closer, the more nervous they got.

But at the last minute he panicked. He just knew he was going to screw something up, he always did. He couldn't let Wanda have to face level 13 probation with him. So he devised a plan.

They were at Timmy's school project night. The theme was movies. Everyone else's project was well thought out and creative while Timmy waited until the last minute and had them in the fishbowl with shark fins on their heads to imitate Jaws.

While everyone was distracted by laughing at the poor quality of Timmy's show and tell, Cosmo saw his chance.

With a wave of his wand he turned out the lights. Everyone panicked and in the midst of it all he grabbed Wanda from behind.

Obviously startled, she screamed.

He put his hand over her mouth.

 _I'm sending you away_ , he said through the telepathy of their minds.

 _What?! Why?!_

 _Because I love you._

 _But the our appointment…_

 _Forget the appointment._

 _But Cosmo…!_

 _Just trust me! I'll come get you when it's over._

He kissed her lips and sent her off to her favorite place: Chocolate City, Utah. She'd be distracted there within seconds and not even think about coming back.

By that point someone had found the lights and everyone began to recover from the confusion. Cosmo decided to just play it cool. If no one knew what he had done, then Wanda wouldn't have to face probation.

No one noticed Wanda was missing...except Timmy.

He immediately launched into defense mode. "Alright nobody move!"

And of course everyone quickly exited the room.

Thus launched a long investigation until Timmy finally figured out that Cosmo was the one who took Wanda.

Ultimately, Wanda had ended up getting level 14 probation. Cosmo couldn't have been more devastated. He had been trying to protect her and his plan had gone horribly wrong!

Not only was he extremely lonely over the past couple of weeks, but he felt terrible. He had no idea what level 14 probation entailed. He tried to tell himself that it couldn't be that bad but if level 13 was terrible, there was no telling what level 14 was.

The castle started to shake, Timmy was tapping on the glass. Cosmo appeared in his room.

"What's up kiddo?"

"You look happy," Timmy said.

"That's because today is the last day of Wanda's probation," Cosmo said. "I've missed her so much."

"Yeah, but she's going to kill you when she gets back," Timmy pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you're right…" Cosmo remembered how angry she had been when Jorgen told her she was being sent to level 14 probation. "Well, I mean, level 14 probation couldn't have been _that_ bad...right?"

Timmy shrugged. "Let's hope so. What time is probation over?"

"Four o clock."

"Well until then let's have some fun!" Timmy said.

"Alright!" Cosmo said excitedly.

Despite Wanda being gone, he and Timmy had managed to survive okay. They had certainly gotten themselves into some major trouble as they always did when Wanda was gone but by some miracle Cosmo had managed to get them out of it one way or another. Although they almost didn't survive their Star Wars battle in outer space and had set the town on fire when Timmy wished for dragons.

Wanda would certainly have kept their wishes in check if she were here and oftentimes Cosmo thought "What would Wanda do?" when Timmy made an extreme wish. However, that was quickly replaced with "What could possibly go wrong?"

"I wish we could have a transformers battle!"

"You got it Timmy!"

They were in the middle of the city. They had their own giant robot that they controlled together and they had to battle a group of transformers led by Optimus Prime.

Things got intense pretty quickly from buildings being toppled to things being lasered and set on fire. Cosmo wondered if they should stop and clean up, but Optimus Prime was the last one standing and they couldn't let him go undefeated.

In the end they ended up winning the battle. As they landed on the ground at the foot of their robot, they observed how bad things were.

"You can fix everything, right?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo looked around nervously. He wasn't exactly sure if he could. They had done a lot of damage. Usually he had Wanda to help him with things like this.

"I-I'll try…" He raised his wand with shaking hands. Instead of everything going back to normal, there was an explosion in the middle of the street that left a huge crater.

Timmy flinched. "Maybe we should wait until Wanda gets back…"

"No I can do it!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Wanda is already going to be mad enough when she gets back. I can't let her come home to this."

He aimed his wand at their mess again. Come on Cosmo, you can do this, he said to himself. The crater appeared fixed. Okay, so he just had to take this is small parts.

One by one he aimed his wand at all of the broken things and the dead robots and with only a few screw ups in between it was all fixed.

He let out a sigh of relief when it was over. "Phew! Wanda's not going to be too mad I guess."

"How about we get her something nice?" Timmy suggested.

"That's a great idea Timmy. What should we get her?"

"Maybe some flowers? Wanda likes flowers right?"

"She loves flowers!"

"Great, let's do it."

So they went to Fairy World and went to a really nice flower shop. As they were looking around, they were approached by the florist, an old woman with long gray hair named Miss Jamie.

"What are you looking for?"

"A gift for my wife," Cosmo replied.

"How bad is it?"

"What makes you think I did something bad?"

"That's usually why men who are getting gifts for their wives come in here."

"He got her sent to level 14 probation," Timmy said.

Miss Jamie gasped.

"Is level 14 really that bad?" Cosmo said worriedly. Had he really screwed up that badly?

"All I'll say is you're going to need the biggest bouquet of flowers you can find," Miss Jamie said shaking her head at him.

In the end, Miss Jamie set them up with the most beautiful bouquet of pink roses in the store and a box of chocolates for a good measure.

"You think she'll like it Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course she will. Especially because you got her chocolate. It's almost 4:00."

"Let's go surprise her."


	2. The Worst Kind of Probation

Chapter 2:

The Worst Kind of Probation

When Jorgen had taken Wanda away she found herself transported to the Fairy Academy. She had no idea what to expect for level 14 probation but she certainly wasn't expecting to find herself sitting at a desk in a classroom.

Needless to say, she was extremely confused when Cosmo told her he was sending her away. Not long after arriving in Chocolate City, she put two and two together: he had sent her away because he was afraid of messing up their probation appointment. There was no way she could let him face this alone but just as she was raising her wand to go back, she was approached by hot guys carrying stacks of chocolate bars for her.

"Welcome to Chocolate City!" they said.

She took a bite of one of the chocolate bars and it was _delicious_. Cosmo certainly knew what he was doing when he sent her here. Maybe she could stay for just a little while. After all, he did tell her to wait until he came to get her.

But that little while turned into hours and just as she was sitting on a chocolate throne eating stacks of Hershey's, Godiva, Three Musketeers, and every other chocolate candy she could imagine, she appeared back in Timmy's room.

Minutes later, Jorgen appeared in the room. "Cosmo and Wanda, I'm here to inform you that you have passed…" Then he gasped and pointed at her. "Why is this fairy covered in chocolate?!"

She and Cosmo began to panic. Certainly _this_ wouldn't be the thing that got them sent to probation?

"And why is that corner of the room still black and white?!"

Wanda didn't have an answer to that. What the heck were Timmy and Cosmo doing while she was gone?

"Cosmo, you are free to go," Jorgen said.

Cosmo let out a sigh of relief.

"Wanda, you get level 14 probation!"

"Level 14?!" she exclaimed in horror. She glared at Cosmo. How could he have done this to her?! "When I get back here, I'll...I'll…!" She didn't know what she was going to do yet but before she could figure it out, she was transported to Fairy World.

Suddenly Mama Cosma appeared in the room.

"Mama Cosma…?" Wanda said confused.

"Welcome to fairy summer school. I'll be your teacher," Mama Cosma said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What?!" Wanda exclaimed. This was horrible. This was worse than horrible. This was the worst kind of probation she could ever imagine!

"So for two weeks, you will be my student," Mama Cosma said. "At the end of our session you will have to take a test to prove your skills as a fairy godparent. After you pass, you will be free to return home. That is... _if_ you pass."

"What do you mean _if_ I pass? I've been a fairy godparents for years. It can't be that hard."

"Well yes, certainly. However, as the teacher, _I_ will be determining whether you pass your probation or not." She floated over to Wanda's desk and looked down at her. "And if I determine that your grades aren't satisfactory enough to pass this class, when I submit them to Jorgen Von Strangle, you will _never_ be able to return to earth to be a fairy godparent."

Wanda looked into the mint green eyes of her mother-in-law in shock. "You wouldn't do that!"

"Oh but I can," Mama Cosma said with a smirk. "I can ensure that you never return to earth and that you are never able to see my son again. I suggest you perform well in this class or I _might_ just give you an F." She turned and flew back go the front of the room.

Wanda knew there was no "might" in this situation. Mama Cosma had hated her since she and Cosmo had started dating as teenagers. They ran away to get married and when she found out many years later, she had been trying everything she could to end their relationship. No matter what Wanda did, she knew that Mama Cosma was going to fail her and there was nothing she could do.

After a grueling class, Wanda did the first thing she could think of to fix this. She went to Jorgen's office. She had to tell him what was going on and at least get a teacher who was going to be fair to her.

The secretary looked up at her when she entered the building. She had bright red hair and black glasses and her name plate read Janet.

"Is Jorgen here?" Wanda asked.

"Go ahead," Janet said.

Wanda knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Wanda entered the office and instead of finding Jorgen at a desk, he was lifting weights. "Um, Jorgen?"

"What do you want puny fairy?"

"Well Jorgen, sir, I need a new summer school teacher?"

"No," Jorgen said firmly.

"Jorgen she's going to fail me!"

"Then I guess you'd better do well in class."

"You don't understand, Mama Cosma hates me. She's going to fail me. It's all another one of her plots to break up me and Cosmo. At least give me a teacher that's going to grade me fairly..."

Jorgen sat up from his bench press. "Look, no one said probation was going to be easy or fair! That's why it's called probation. If you want to last your class you'd better do well and that's all there is to it, now get out of my office."

Wanda left the office feeling defeated. She didn't see any way out of the situation. She desperately wished Cosmo was here. If he was, they would come up with a solution together.

While she was here she was supposed to be staying in the barracks of the fairy academy, in the ward for those who were on probation. She and Cosmo had gotten into massive trouble years ago and spent a long time at the fairy academy. It wasn't exactly a comfortable living situation but at least then it had been made bearable with him there.

She sat down on her assigned bed wondering how she was going to get out of this situation when another fairy sat on the bed next to her.

"Hi," the girl said cheerfully. She had bright blue eyes with glittery eyeshadow and her long straight hair was cotton candy blue on one side and pink on the other side.

"Hi," Wanda said forcing herself to smile.

The girl held out her hand. "I'm Kate."

"Wanda," Wanda said shaking her hand.

"What level of probation did you get? I'm on level 7."

What Wanda wouldn't have given to have been in level 7 probation. "I'm in level 14."

Kate gasped. "Level 14?! Wow, what did you do to get level 14?!"

"Well, um, it's kind of a long story…"

"Aw don't worry about it," Kate said. "Whatever it was, I'm sure you didn't deserve it."

"Hey!" came the booming voice of a man flying towards them. He was big and muscular with arms covered in tattoos. He looked aggressive and for a moment Wanda was nervous...until he pulled out a plate of brownies. "I made brownies," he said warmly.

"Wow...thanks," Wanda said surprised. She took a bite. "These are delicious!"

"Rex is a fantastic baker," Kate said taking a brownie.

"What level of probation did you get?" Wanda asked curiously.

"Level 13." Rex shuddered. "It's brutal."

"What do you have to do?"

"It's too horrible to talk about."

"Well Wanda has level 14," Kate said.

"Geez, what did you do to get level 14?"

"Well, it's partly my husband's fault…"

"Well he should have gotten level 14 then," Rex said.

At first Wanda had been mad at Cosmo. She could have strangled him before she left. She'd already thought of a million ways to tell him off when she got back. But now she wasn't mad at him at all. She missed him terribly and just wished she could give him a hug now.

Wanda shook her head. "He doesn't deserve it. He was only trying to protect me from level 13 probation."

"That's very sweet," Kate said dreamily. "You're lucky to have such a great husband."

"Yeah," Wanda said sadly as she thought of her predicament. "But after this I'll never be able to be a fairy godparent with him again."

"Aw come on, level 14 can't be that bad," Rex said gently. "I'm sure you'll pass."

"You don't understand, the teacher is my mother-in-law and she hates me."

"Hates you?" Kate said.

" _Hates_ me," Wanda said again. "She's been trying to break us up for years. She's said herself she's going to fail me so I won't be able to go back to earth and she can keep us away from each other."

"She can't do that!" Kate said. "Can she?"

"I don't know but Jorgen won't give me another teacher. I don't know what to do."

"We'll help," Rex said.

"You will?"

"There's got to be something we can do," Kate said. "We'll figure something out."

For the first time since she got there, Wanda genuinely smiled. Sure she didn't have Cosmo, but she felt much less alone now that she was surrounded by such kind people."


	3. When They Have A Plan

Chapter 3:

When They Have A Plan

The next day Wanda was sitting in class with Mama Cosma taking notes. The class itself was very easy. Being the excellent fairy godparent that Wanda was she ready knew everything in the class. On top of having been an A+ student when she was in school, if this had been a normal class she would pass with flying colors.

But since it was Mama Cosma's class, she couldn't she her nervousness at what would happen at the end of the class when Mama Cosma graded her.

"Now, if your godchild wishes for a super object, what should you do?" Mama Cosma said.

"Well the first thing you should do is make it so that it's not evil," Wanda replied.

"Wrong!"

"What do you mean wrong?!" Wanda said.

"You're never going to pass this way!"

"But Cosmo and I have granted super wishes for Timmy before," Wanda said. "He wishes for a super bike and it ended up being evil so if I were to do it again I would make it so that it wouldn't try to kill him…"

"You shouldn't be granting wishes that can get your godchild murdered anyway."

"I would never have actually let it hurt him."

"Was the super bike indestructible?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then how did you expect to have gotten rid of it if something went wrong?"

"Timmy wished for it to be indestructible!"

Mama Cosma flew over to her. "All this proves is your negligence and incompetence!"

"I am not incompetent...!"

Mama Cosma crossed her arms. "And how many super wishes have you granted for Timmy before?"

"Well he wished for the world to be full of superheroes and villains but that ended up turning out well in the end. And Cosmo ended up being traumatized by super toilet…"

"Ha! There you go! You're incompetent and you don't know what you're doing! More than that, you don't know what you're doing when it comes to taking care of Cosmo!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, I've been good to Cosmo all this time…!"

Mama Cosma snorted. "I beg to differ."

"He stayed with me all this time. Clearly I must know what he needs."

"He doesn't even know what he needs."

"And you do?"

"I know what my son needs much more than you do and I know that he needs more than a snobby, rich little brat!"

"You don't know me at all Mama Cosma," Wanda said. "And you have no idea what I've done for Cosmo and what we've been through together."

"I know enough and I know that I _will_ destroy you. You just wait."

After class, she was back in her bunk with Rex and Kate.

"We've come up with a plan," Rex said.

"Really? What is it?" Wanda said eagerly.

"We found out that Mama Cosma has to hand the grades in to Jorgen by the end of the day of your exam," Kate said. "I spoke to the janitor to find out when that happens. He told me Jorgen trains the juveniles at the fairy academy until 6:00 and Mama Cosma leaves the grades on his desk at 3:00."

"So all we have to do is sneak into Jorgen's office before he gets back and change the grades," Rex said.

"Let's do it," Wanda said with determination.


	4. The Exam

Chapter 4:

The Exam

It was the day of her exam. Wanda entered the classroom with a new sense of courage. She had gone over the plan with Rex and Kate a million times now and she knew it would work out.

"Are you ready for your exam?" Mama Cosma asked with malice in her voice.

"I'm more than ready," Wanda said firmly.

"We'll find out. First is the practical exam. I will read off a list of tasks for you to perform."

"Got it," Wanda said raising her wand.

Mama Cosma read off a list and Wanda did each of them perfectly. By the end of it she looked at Mama Cosma triumphantly while her mother-in-law looked furious.

"Very good," Mama Cosma said almost in shock. "But there is still the written exam. Have a seat."

Wanda sat at one of the desks and Mama Cosma handed her a written test. "You have one hour."

Wanda read the first question.

"Your godchild wishes to switch places with a dog. The dog runs off and your godchild, in the dogs body, will be taken to get 'fixed' if you don't switch them back. What do you do?"

Wanda couldn't help but smile. This wasn't going to be difficult at all.

She finished the test in less than an hour and placed it on Mama Cosma's desk.

The two eyed each other for a moment.

"Did you double check your answers?" Mama Cosma asked.

"I didn't need to."

"Very well," Mama Cosma said as a red pen appeared in her hand. "We'll see how well you performed. In the meantime, you will report to Jorgen's office tomorrow at 3 p.m. for a performance review."

"Okay," Wanda said before leaving the room.

When she closed the door behind her, she found Rex and Kate sitting in the hallway.

"How did it go?" Kate asked.

"I know I did well, but she's going to fail me anyway," Wanda said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's almost time for phase two of the plan," Rex said as he cracked his knuckles excitedly.

They waited around the corner for Mama Cosma to finish grading the test. They then followed her to Jorgen's office. They watched her enter and say hello to Janet. Looking through the window, they watched her place the test on Jorgen's desk in his empty office and then disappear.

"Okay guys, this is it," Wanda said. "I'll keep watch," Rex said. "You've got time. Jorgen shouldn't be back for a long time."

"Just in case," Wanda said. Walkie talkies appeared in her hands. She handed one to Rex and Kate.

"Come on," Kate said.

The two of them made their way to the other side of the building and found the window to Jorgen's office. It was still empty. They appeared in the room.

"Why is this place covered in weights?" Kate said looking around in confusion.

"I guess he's got to keep up the gains somehow," Wanda replied. She picked up the exam papers on the desk. Sure enough at the top of each one was a giant red F at the top of each one. "I don't believe this!" Wanda said incredulously. A part of her had been optimistic and thought Mama Cosma wouldn't really do it, especially after how well Wanda had done on the practical.

Kate took the exams and read through it. "I don't understand, you got every answer right!"

"She wants to get me away from Cosmo that badly," Wanda said rolling her eyes.

"You and your husband are so happy together though. Shouldn't she be happy for you too? Or at least for him?"

Wanda shook her head. "You would think so but that's never been the case." With a wave of her want, she changed the F to the A+ that she rightfully deserved.

All of a sudden they heard tapping on the window. Rex was gesturing frantically to the door. Wanda and Kate looked at each other in confusion for a moment then realized that meant they needed to hide _now_. Wanda put the exam papers back on the desk and she and Kate quickly hid behind Jorgen's punching bag right when he entered the room.

Wanda's heart was pounding. If Jorgen caught them in here she was dead.

She peeked around the corner at Jorgen and found him looking through the exam papers. There wasn't any indication on his face that he thought something was amiss. She turned back around as Jorgen started walking around the room. She glanced at Kate and found her looking just as nervous as Wanda felt. Jorgen picked up a weight and started doing some lifting. Wanda desperately wanted to disappear from the room but she was afraid Jorgen would notice the sparks left behind. She just desperately hoped he wouldn't decide that now was the time to use the punching bag.

After a few minutes and after flexing in the mirror, Jorgen disappeared from the room.

Wanda and Kate were silent for a moment until they were absolutely sure Jorgen was gone.

Kate exhaled as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. "Oh my God that was close!"

"Let's get out of here," Wanda said.

The two disappeared from the room and ended up outside where Rex immediately scooped them up in a giant hug. "Oh my God you're okay!" he exclaimed. "I thought for sure you two were goners!"

"What happened to the walkie talkie?" Kate asked as he let go of them.

"I was goofing off and I dropped it and it broke," Rex said. "I was trying to fix it when I saw Jorgen come in and start talking to Janet. I had to get your attention somehow."

"I'm glad you did," Wanda said. "He would have caught us if you didn't."

"Did you change the grade?" Rex asked.

"We did," Wanda said triumphantly. "By this time tomorrow, I should be going home."

The next day Wanda entered Jorgen's office for her performance review. Mama Cosma was there as well sitting in a chair next to Jorgen with her arms crossed and an evil smirk on her face.

"Have a seat Wanda," Jorgen said gesturing to the chair in front of the desk.

Wanda sat down and looked back and forth between them calmly. "Well, how did I do?"

Jorgen looked at Mama Cosma. "You're the teacher, how did she do in your class?"

"I think her grades will speak for themselves," Mama Cosma replied. She looked to be ready to burst with triumph.

"Well then," Jorgen said looking down at the exam papers. "Congratulations Wanda, you have passed level 14 probation."

As happy as Wanda was that she had passed her probation, she was even happier by the look on Mama Cosma's face.

"WHAT?!" Mama Cosma shouted jumping out of her chair. "No! No, that can't be! Wanda should have failed both exams!"

Wanda sat calmly with her hands crossed in her lap while Jorgen looked confused. "You gave her all A's."

"That's not true! Let me see that!"

Jorgen handed her the exams and Mama Cosma grew even more enraged when she looked at them. "I don't understand! I gave you an F! You were supposed to fail!"

"The exams don't lie Mama Cosma," Wanda said pleasantly.

"I forbid this!" Mama Cosma flew over and got in her face. "You shouldn't have passed! You're not good enough to be a fairy godparent or to be a wife to Cosmo you cocky, pink-haired…!"

"That's enough Mama Cosma," Jorgen said. "As much as it gives me pleasure to fail people, you gave Wanda an A and therefore she passed the class. Wanda, you are free to go back to Timmy Turner's house and continue being a fairy godparent with your idiot husband."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mama Cosma shouted.

"Thank you Jorgen," Wanda said.

"Whatever, just get out of my office."

Wanda exited the room and started jumping for joy when she met up with Rex and Kate. "You guys it worked! I passed the exam!"

"That's so awesome!" Kate exclaimed.

"We passed ours too," Rex said excitedly.

"I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you for helping me."

"It was nothing," Kate said.

Wanda gave them both more hugs and then exited the fairy academy excited to finally be with Cosmo and Timmy again.

She wasn't expecting to see them outside of the gates. "Cosmo! Timmy! What are you doing here?"

"We came to bring you home," Timmy said.

Wanda flew over and gave him a hug. Then she looked at Cosmo. He looked nervous, like he expected her to be mad at him. "Cosmo…"

Before she could say anything more, he held out the flowers and heart shaped box of chocolate. "We got you something."

She gasped. "These are beautiful!" She sniffed the flowers and sure enough they smelled amazing. "Thank you so much!" She gave him a big hug and kiss.

"I'm sorry I got you sent to level 14 probation honey," Cosmo said.

"Aw, sweetie, it's okay, honestly. I'm not mad at you at all."

"You're not?" he said sounding shocked.

"No, of course not honey." She ran her fingers across his cheek affectionately. How could she be mad at such a thoughtful man? More than anything, she was just glad to be with him.

"How was probation?" Timmy asked.

"It was awful, you're not going to believe this," Wanda said. "I had to take fairy summer school and my teacher was Mama Cosma."

"No way," Timmy and Cosmo said.

"That's not all. In order to pass the class, I had to take exams at the end but Mama Cosma said no matter what I did she was going to fail me so I couldn't come back."

"No way!"

"The only way I was able to pass was that I met some great friends here and they helped me change the grades at the last minute."

"That's insane!" Timmy said.

Cosmo was absolutely furious. "I don't believe this! My own mother! For her to think for a second that I would ever let you leave no matter if you passed or not…!"

Wanda couldn't help but smile. She reached out a s gave him a hug to calm him down. "Let's go home."

They returned to Timmy's house but things weren't quiet and pleasant at all. Everything was absolute chaos. Almost everything was on fire, people were running back and forth screaming and were being chased by Transformers who were being led by Optimus Prime.

Wanda looked around in shock. "What did you guys do?!"

Cosmo and Timmy exchanged a guilty look.

"Well, you see, we had this really big Transformers battle today," Timmy said.

"And I guess Optimus Prime wasn't really dead," Cosmo said. "You can fix it, right sweetie?"

Wanda swiftly raised her wand and in a moment everything returned back to normal. Then Cosmo and Timmy gave her hugs.

"Wanda, you're amazing!" Cosmo said. "What would we ever do without you?"

Wanda couldn't help but laugh. "You guys are idiots."

"But we're _your_ idiots!" they said.

They certainly were and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. I've Missed You

Chapter 5:

I've Missed You

That night Cosmo and Wanda were in their castle. Wanda was upstairs getting ready for bed but Cosmo was in the living room pacing back and forth while he was on the phone.

He was absolutely relieved that Wanda had found a way to pass her probation but he was absolutely furious that his mother bad done this to her in the first place. If he had known what was going on there, he would have found some way to get her out of there. Now on top of feeling bad for putting her through this, he was angry at his mother for trying yet again to break them up and he was giving her a piece of his mind.

"Mama, how could you do this to Wanda?!" he said.

"She wasn't supposed to pass the class anyway. I swear she somehow changed the grade I gave her," Mama Cosma said.

At that moment, Wanda came downstairs in her pajamas, a knee length black satin robe over a pair of shorts and a tank top, drinking a cup of tea. She heard a loud conversation coming from the living room and stood in the doorway but Cosmo didn't seem to notice her.

"Wanda is incredibly smart, way smarter than me, she would have passed the class no matter what. As if it wasn't bad enough that she was already on probation, I can't believe you put her through this just because you don't like her!"

"You deserve better than her! Don't you think I know what's best for you?"

"No, you don't know what's best for me! Wanda is the best thing that ever happened to me, can't you see that? And how could you think for a second that even if you failed her that I would let you take her away just like that?"

"You would have done just fine without her and you may have just found someone better."

"Mama, no matter what you do, you will never break me and Wanda up! It's not going to happen. I've been with her for 9,895 years and that's not going to end just because you don't like her."

"I guess I'll just have to try harder then."

Cosmo rolled his eyes. "Good night mother!" He hung up the phone.

Wanda floated over to him. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said with his heart still beating fast from that argument. He hardly ever argued with his mother, he tried to be a good son no matter what she did to try to end their relationship. But this was the last straw. "This is the worst thing she's ever done."

Wanda put her empty tea mug on the table then they sat on the couch together and she held his hands. "The important thing is it didn't work."

"I'm proud of you for passing the class and changing your grades. I don't think I would have been able to do it."

"Thank you honey. I couldn't give your mother the satisfaction of tearing us apart."

"That would never have happened Wanda," he said. "I wouldn't have let it happen. I don't care what my mother or Jorgen would have said. I'd have found some way to bring you home. I can't do any of this without you. I can't do...I can't do _life_ without you."

She was touched by that. She ran her fingers through his hair and across her cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you Cosmo. Nothing will ever tear us apart."

He pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. "Promise?" he said with that sweet smile that she loved.

She giggled a bit. "I promise honey."

With that they closed the gap between them in a kiss that quickly grew into something more. She gripped onto his shirt as his tongue entered her mouth. He held her closer as her soft moan sent a vibration down his spine.

For a moment she broke off their kiss and looked into his eyes. "We've got two weeks to make up for," she said sensually.

A smile broke across his face. "I've missed you so much snookie," he said as he tackled her down to her back kissing her neck.

She wrapped her legs around him emitting a mix of goggles and moans as he continued kissing her neck. As she waved her wand they disappeared from the living room and appeared in their bed in the same position. Wanda then rolled on top of him and kissed his lips lovingly. With their hearts beating fast, warm nerves running through them, and smiles on their faces, they knew they were definitely going to have fun making up for these last two weeks.


End file.
